


Fire\Light

by Sanctified_Jasper



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Episode 2: No strangers Here, F/F, adding sapphic energy, just girls being a little bit gay for each other, non-sexual intimate touching, why rage when lesbian vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctified_Jasper/pseuds/Sanctified_Jasper
Summary: Stella finds Bloom in the Stone Circle and teaches her how to call her magic.
Relationships: Bloom/Stella (Winx Club)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 182





	Fire\Light

Bloom all but scowled at the bowl, sparks and embers crackling amidst the crystals at the bottom, but no real fire.

She had to get this, she had to get control.

'Clear mind and positive emotions,' she reminded herself. There was too much riding on this for her to keep failing. How long until she hurt someone else? How long until it wasn't just hurt?

“I hear you're broken,” Stella's voice cut through the mire Bloom hadn't even realised was building in her head. In jerky motions Bloom turned, letting go of her magic attempts.

Stella stood by one of the stone circle's shorter pillars, dressed in pale blue. Bloom shoved the thought that Stella looked like the peaceful sky on a nice day into the darkest, most private corner of her mind.

“- in more ways than one,” Stella said, stepping forwards and into the stone circle. Bloom turned back to the pot, shame blossoming in her gut. “No secrets in the suite,” came the reminder as Stella made her way to the opposite side of the altar stone to Bloom.

“I'm still going to help you,” Bloom replied, a little aggressive as her shame coiled tighter around her insides, the feeling of uselessness creeping in.

“And I'm thrilled,” Stella said, a touch of sarcasm in her voice, “but I'd prefer we wait until you aren't completely useless.” The blonde looked Bloom over for a few seconds.

“What's the damage?” Stella asked.

'I'm just useless and pathetic,' Bloom doesn't say, stumbling instead over the admission of “I don't know. The more I try to figure it all out, the harder it gets.”

Stella ignores the waver in Bloom's voice, the one that says she might just be about to cry, and focuses in on the book beside Bloom. The pages are filled with writing, and even reading it upside down, Stella can see the key words of the 'magic for dummies' speech.

'Magic = Emotions'

“This thing is your problem,” Stella leans across the altar to tap the book, “you can't think your way into magic.” Stella knew that well enough.

“I know,” Bloom acknowledges, picking up the book, “it's all about clear and positive emotions. I have a whole page dedicated to them.” Bloom smacks the book, probably the page just mentioned, with the back of her hand.

Stella wants to laugh, Bloom had completely missed the point, she was likely still thinking of emotions as an academic objective. As a separate ingredient instead of just feeling them. A whole page full of...

“Wait, you made a list? What's on it? Your favourite ice cream flavours?”

Bloom was starting to scowl, it made something twinge in Stella's gut as Bloom all but slammed the book onto the alter stone.

Stella took a deep breath and changed tracks. She'd thought for a brief second about taunting Bloom, showing her how to build her rage into a magical manifestation, but the idea caused an ugly sensation in her gut.

It tasted like old bile on the back of her tongue.

Bloom had been the subject of Stella's ire since they'd met, Stella's jealousy leaking out, but Bloom still looked at her like...

Like Stella hadn't been so harsh, like Stella hadn't been bitter at their every interaction.

Like she honestly thought Stella would do and be better than she really was.

Besides, it looked like Bloom was already steeped in negative emotions, and that clearly wasn't working out for her.

Stella stepped around the altar stone, one hand trailing on the stone's surface as she tried to remember the advice Farah Dowling had given her. Why bother teaching Bloom rage when it was the very thing that had ruined Stella's own magic.

Stella's mistake... how much worse would it be were it made in fire?

“Here,” Stella said, sliding behind Bloom, taking hold of the other girl's hips and pressing against her back so she could prop her chin on Bloom's shoulder. “Step one: 'close your eyes, and open your heart'.”

Bloom let out a little snort, turning to Stella with a bemused expression.

“'Close my eyes and open _my heart_ '?” There was a hint of mocking, and Stella knew what Bloom felt, the incredulous 'how' of it all. She could hear the question in Bloom's tone as well. Stella turned her head for a second to hide a smile in Bloom's shoulder before looking back.

“Just... close your eyes,” Stella tried again, a hint of laughter at Bloom's expression making it through her control. “Hands on the pot,” she added as an after thought.

She saw Bloom open her eyes just long enough to grab the pot again.

“Now,” Stella slid her hands from Bloom's hips, one to Bloom's stomach, the other inappropriately high. Bloom gasped, the kind of gasp that's made with your whole body, a subtle motion that rocked her back into Stella.

But she didn't try to shake the blonde off.

“Breathe,” Stella said, “feel it in your body.” She let Bloom breathe deeply for a moment before pressing with her hands.

“Feel, you're looking for a warmth. It's inside you, probably somewhere near my hands, can you find it?"

Bloom did feel a warmth, a roiling heat in her gut, but she thought it had little to do with magic, and more to do with the beautiful girl's hands pressed intimately against her.

“I feel _a_ heat?” Bloom admitted, but her tone was light, blithe. The nonchalance conveying the idea that 'this is silly, and I'm going to fail, but it doesn't matter, because it's silly'.

Stella saw right through it though. She heard the truth.

'I'm scared I'm going to fail, so I'm pretending it doesn't matter, so I can lie to myself about how much it will hurt when I can't.'

“Good girl,” Stella doesn't mean to make it sound saucy, but wrapped around Bloom as she was, there was no way those two words weren't coming out dirty. “Follow,” Stella said as she began to move her hands again, “bring the heat up, breathe, let the fire breathe.”

Stella shoved aside the thought of how nice Bloom's breasts were as she passed them, her hands drawing up to the shoulders then down the arms, as though she could physically drag the fire with her.

“Let the heat build between your hands, let it breathe and ignite.” Stella saw the fire blossom over the bowl from the corner of her eyes, her gaze fixed on Bloom's face.

There was focused intent, but also a peace there.

“Remember this feeling,” Stella said softly into Bloom's ear, “this heat, this flow of fire, engrave it in your mind, sink it so deeply in your bones you never forget it.”

Bloom nodded in a single slow motion.

“Now,” Stella smirked, “open your eyes.”

Bloom gasped, startling back into Stella when she saw the flame, bright and strong above the bowl.

Grinning Bloom turned to Stella and froze, the fire in the bowl flaring as Bloom realised how close Stella's face was to her.

How close their lips...

“You're glowing,” Bloom said, and it felt like someone else was saying it, but it was her mouth moving and her voice. Her awe at the soft light emitting from Stella's skin and hair.

Even in the daylight Bloom could see the glow.

'I should have kissed her then,' the regret filled thought dropped as Stella turned away, embarrassed, glow fading to nothing.

“Ahem,” Stella cleared her throat and pulled back, putting space between their bodies for the first time in... how long had they been there? “It happens, light fairy, don't worry about it,” Stella's face felt hot as she tried to wave off her lapse, she was certain she was blushing.

“Anyway,” she turned back, narrowing her eyes in a mockery of a glare, “you're not finished.”

Bloom frowned, so Stella rolled her eyes and tilted her head in gesture to the bowl, where the flame still lit the air.

“Now put it out,” Stella said, leaning gently against the altar stone. Bloom's face pulled into a slightly exaggerated grimace, and Stella could imaging the 'yikes' Bloom wasn't saying. Stella smiled, a little smug.

“Let it cool,” Stella advised, “dissipate, fire goes out when it's done, if you decide this fire is done, you decide it's time for it to go out.”

Bloom nodded, not saying anything about how nonsensical that sounded. She let the idea of it settle in her head. This fire was _hers_ , it lived and died as she decided.

She breathed, and let the flame die out.

Slowly, cautiously, she took her hands from the bowl's handles. Nothing disastrous happened.

Bloom smiled, felt a laugh bubble up in her chest. She raised her arms, both in triumph and so she could fall onto Stella and hug her.

“Now do it again,” Stella said, cutting off the planned hug before it could begin.

Bloom pouted cutely as she dropped her arms and turned her attention back to the pot, but her smile soon returned as she called and banished the flame repeatedly under Stella's instruction several more times.

  
  



End file.
